


Romance and M-24s

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Jack Hotchner - Freeform, M/M, Off-screen Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Zombie Fest 2013 on LJ.<br/>Prompt from minttown1 "Reid or Reid/any, marksmanship"<br/>Not a lot of marksmanship, sorry, hope it works.</p>
<p>Aaron, Spencer and Jack on their own, with a night to rest and plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance and M-24s

He’s quite mad, Aaron thinks.  That sounds right, vaguely foreign and everything about this world is foreign.  Barmy?  Is that a word?  He’s got a right to be of course, and Aaron isn’t sure about his own mental state either.   Aaron watched as Spencer shot Henry, who was attacking his mother.  And the next day, Spencer cried as he shot JJ before she could attack him.

But overall, he wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else.   And not just because they’ve been sleeping together for the last year, although if Aaron were honest with himself (and hey, if it’s the end of the world, why not be honest) that’s a big part of it.   Jack is safe with them and Spencer’s brain is even more appreciated.   Plus the hours he spent at the target range have definitely paid off, and he can hit a zombie in the forehead from about 200 yards.  Which in Aaron’s opinion, is about as close as these zombies should get. 

The plan is to go north, head into Canada.  From the few radio reports they can get, it seems the zombies can’t live in the cold.  They’re going slightly west towards Toronto, if Toronto is still there.  They’ve been avoiding major cities and have made it through Harrisburg, staying by I-83 until it turned into I-81.   Soon they’ll need to decide if they should go through state parks and through the mountains or around them.   On the pro-park side, there will be cabins and maybe some provisions they can take, plus it’s a lot shorter.  On the negative side, there’s not a lot of tall buildings in parks.  Here on the third floor of an empty warehouse, they’re alone in the world and alone means safe.  Or safer.  And even though he and Spencer can probably climb trees, and handle rough terrain if they need to, they need to keep Jack’s limitations in consideration.  

“I think we need to go through the parks.”  Spencer slides his back down the wall, to sit next to Aaron.  He looks as exhausted as Aaron feels and smells faintly of sweat and gun oil.

A million possible problems go through his head, but Aaron merely nods.  “Of course.  You like to do things the hard way, don’t you?”  He tilts his head so it’s resting on Spencer’s bony shoulder to let the other man know it’s not really an insult.  Spencer’s way has been difficult, but hell, they’re alive.

Spencer gives Aaron’s head a quick kiss.  “I guess so, sorry.  But I think we may be able to get some good supplies, including a new car.  I’d like something a little hardier for the rest of the trip, we may hit snow.  Also, I’m thinking we may be able to find a bit of good traveling food and hopefully some more rifles and ammo.   Forest rangers should have rifles, shooting bears or whatever.”

“You think so?  Aren’t they supposed to not shoot animals?”

Aaron feels Spencer shrug gently.  “Perhaps it’s my perception, but I think everyone out here has guns and ammo.  Besides, have I steered us wrong before?”

True, he’s been right about their side trips.  Stopping at hardware stores for supplies.   Every military base they pass, they stop at.  Both now have M-24 sniper rifles, along with heavy coats, made heavier by boxes of extra ammunition.   They made a quick detour at a fishing processing plant outside of Baltimore for some very sharp knives and steel mesh gloves that cover what their jackets and Kevlar vests don’t.   The fish jerky wasn’t as successful; Aaron and Spencer ate some of it, but eating it practically made Jack cry.  There’s a bit wrapped tightly in foil in Spencer’s pack as nothing useful ever gets thrown out.

 “You know, Aaron, if anything were to happen to you – not that it will – but if it did, you know I’d protect Jack with my life.”

Aaron’s pulled out of his thoughts for a second and he sits up, looking at Spencer’s serious face.  “I know that.  And you’re right, nothing’s going to get us.  Mostly thanks to you.”

Spencer shakes his head and looks down then whispers, “And if anything did happen to you, I’d take care of you the way you did Morgan.”

This isn’t a conversation he wants to have now and besides, they’ve had it before.  They both have their service weapons from long, long ago when they were just common FBI agents.  Those are never emptied, three bullets are always kept in each one.  Just in case.

Pulling Spencer in close, Aaron kisses him.  He might leave bruises on Spencer’s arms, but it’s not like anyone will see.   Spencer sighs and relaxes into the kiss.  They don’t get to do this often; sex has become quick hand jobs and humping like teenagers.  Aaron doesn’t worry too much about Jack waking up; he’s a sound sleeper and they’ve learned to be very quiet.   Besides, he might be only nine, but he’s seen much, much worse than any bit of flesh he might see.  They don’t even undress; the big worry is coitus interruptus via zombie, which is not how Aaron wants to die.

It’s over too quick, the way it usually is.  Fast and desperate, but intense with Spencer moaning “more, more, more” against Aaron’s lips.   When they’re done, they slump back against the wall, catching their breath.

Spencer grabs a rag that’s nearby, sniffs it and shrugs, then wipes off his hands and belly before he hands it to Aaron.  The new Spencer does this sort of thing, Aaron hasn’t quite caught up.  “Straight through on the highways, it’s about eight hours.  We could do one overnight and hopefully get to Canada day after tomorrow.”

“God, can’t I have five minute of afterglow?” 

“Sorry,” Spencer says with a chuckle.  “You go ahead and have all the afterglow you want.  I’m going to go take a bubble bath.”  He gestures across the nearly empty room.   Their supplies are set up so they can grab them quickly if needed.  A small fire is burning in a discarded garbage can lid.  And Jack’s a small, snoring bundle down the wall on their right.

Aaron checks and his eyes are sparkling with humor, and he seems like he’s really _there._ “Sure, go ahead, just give me a beer on your way out?”

“Out of beer, but Rossi’s left a good bottle of scotch.”  Spencer replies, and this time Aaron can hear the slight hitch in his laugh.

“Never mind then, just sit here with me for a few minutes, okay?”  Aaron kisses him again, gently this time and sees the panic recede.

“You should sleep, Aaron.  I have a few things I want to go over for the trip.”  He rolls up Aaron’s jacket to make a pillow and guides his head down onto his lap.  Spencer’s legs are hard and boney, they’re both just muscle over skin.  Any extra food goes to Jack.  Aaron’s pretty sure his legs aren’t any more comfortable, the few times Spencer or Jack have fallen asleep on him.

“D’ya need to get up?” Aaron yawns.   He really hopes not, he’s comfortable, warm and relaxed, with Spencer gently brushing his fingers through his hair.

With his free hand, Spencer pulls his rifle closer.  “No, just planning in my head.  Go to sleep, love.  Another long day tomorrow.”

Aaron falls asleep, tomorrow will come soon enough.


End file.
